May I (In Portuguese)
by UchihaSakuraHime
Summary: (SASUSAKU) Sasuke e Sakura são amigos e cantores da banda "Two of Us". Ele está apaixonado por Sakura, e quer tentar algo diferente e novo com sua amiga, uma nova fase em suas vidas. Mas, está assustado porque ela não parece se sentir da mesma maneira. Talvez seja errado contar a Sakura sobre seus sentimentos, e isso poderia destruir o relacionamento deles. Mas, Sasuke decide encar


**NOTAS DA AUTORA:** Essa fanfiction utiliza personagens que pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. E a música utilizada para escrever essa história se chama May I – Trading Yesterday. De qualquer forma, a fanfic e o enredo são de minha autoria. Dica: Leiam e ouçam a música ao mesmo tempo. Tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar dela.

Essa história foi inicialmente escrita e publicada em inglês como comemoração do mês SasuSaku no ano passado. E agora resolvi traduzi-la para que mais leitores possam ter acesso a ela.

 **Sinopse: (SASUSAKU)** Sasuke e Sakura são amigos e cantores da banda "Two of Us". Ele está apaixonado por Sakura, e quer tentar algo diferente e novo com sua amiga, uma nova fase em suas vidas. Mas, está assustado porque ela não parece se sentir da mesma maneira. Talvez seja errado contar a Sakura sobre seus sentimentos, e isso poderia destruir o relacionamento deles. Mas, Sasuke decide encarar esse risco.

 **May I (In Portuguese)**

Somos amigos desde a nossa adolescência. Enquanto ela tem me visto como apenas um amigo, eu sempre a vi de uma maneira diferente. Ela é uma garota linda, amável e encantadora, com cabelos longos de cor rosa e olhos verdes brilhantes. Seu nome é... Haruno Sakura.

Quando nos conhecemos, descobrimos algo em comum: nosso amor pela música, e decidimos o que deveríamos fazer. Então, começamos a trabalhar juntos há dois anos numa banda que nós mesmos criamos e demos o nome "Two of Us".

Quando ela está cantando o mundo para, ela é como uma estrela brilhante, uma garota inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo... Sakura é uma grande mulher. Sua voz deixa qualquer um paralisado e encantado. Ela tem muitos fãs, mas, eu tenho certeza que eu sou o maior deles, conhecendo-a no palco e fora dele, minha admiração permanece a mesma. Não, ela se torna mais evidente a cada dia.

Estou apaixonado, porém, alguém quebrou seu coração e saiu de sua vida há um ano, o nome dele é Sabaku no Gaara. E por alguma razão eu sabia que ele não a merecia. Desde o ocorrido, ela mudou e fez do trabalho a sua prioridade.

Ninguém a conhece tanto quanto eu. Sou Uchiha Sasuke e como seu melhor amigo e colega de trabalho, eu sei que ela está profundamente triste e talvez sem esperança alguma. Eu sei disso porque eu a tenho observado e amado por um longo tempo... E acho que é tudo por causa dele.

Nosso show está quase acabando, e pouco a pouco, quando as luzes estão se apagando lentamente, eu posso notar... Ela está se tornando infeliz novamente, e eu não posso mais suportar isso.

" _And there you stand opened heart, opened doors_

 _Full of life with the world that's wanting more._

 _But I can see when the lights start to fade,_

 _The day is done and your smile has gone away."_

" _ **E aí está você com o coração aberto, portas abertas**_

 _ **Cheia de vida com o mundo que você mais deseja.**_

 _ **Mas eu posso ver quando as luzes começam a se apagar,**_

 _ **O dia acabou, e seu sorriso se foi."**_

Tenho que fazer algo, mudar a vida dela, fazê-la feliz, mostrá-la que eu estou aqui, e que sempre estive aqui para ela. Quero proteger a Sakura de tudo, parar sua dor e ver aquele sorriso.

" _Let me raise you up._

 _Let me be your love."_

" _ **Deixe-me levanter-te.**_

 _ **Deixe-me ser seu amor."**_

Clap, clap, clap (Ouvimos o som dos aplausos) os fãs estão satisfeitos e completamente encantados. Entramos em nosso camarim e eu faço a minha escolha.

− Posso falar com você, Sakura? – Ela parece ficar curiosa.

− Sim! Sobre o que você quer falar?

Meu coração está em chamas, e minha voz fica presa em minha garganta, mas eu sei que a hora é agora; tenho que fazer isso nesse instante. Na verdade, eu já deveria ter feito isso antes, mas não tive coragem. Ela está tão próxima de mim agora, eu quero tocar sua pele e cabelo, preciso beijar seus lábios doces. Mas... Não sei se eu posso fazer isso, vai depender da resposta dela.

− Pode ser um pouco estranho ou repentino... Mas eu quero e tenho que te contar algo. – Sua curiosidade se eleva, mas Sakura permanece quieta. – Não sei como começar, apenas sei que vou... Você tem sido mais que uma amiga para mim; você é especial, linda e amável... Meu coração tem sido seu desde que nos conhecemos, eu não quero ser só seu amigo, ou colega de trabalho. Desejo mais do que isso, Sakura... Você me daria uma chance?

" _May I hold you?_

 _As you fall to sleep,_

 _When the world is closing in_

 _And you can't breathe._

 _May I love you?_

 _May I be your shield?_

 _When no one can be found_

 _May I lay you down?"_

" _ **Posso segurar você?**_

 _ **Enquanto você adormece,**_

 _ **Quando o mundo estiver se fechando**_

 _ **E você não puder respirar.**_

 _ **Posso amar você?**_

 _ **Posso ser seu escudo?**_

 _ **Quando ninguém puder ser encontrado**_

 _ **Deixe-me deitá-la."**_

− Posso te abraçar quando você estiver triste, preocupada ou pensativa? Posso amar você, Sakura? Pode receber meus sentimentos e passar a me ver como seu parceiro e namorado?

Sakura está incrivelmente surpresa agora, mas eu consigo ver um brilho diferente em seus olhos. Um brilho que eu jamais havia notado quando ela me olhava. Minha esperança ergue-se novamente, e meu coração começa a bater muito rápido.

" _All I want is to keep you safe from the cold…_

 _To give you all that your heart needs the most._

 _Let me raise you up._

 _Let me be your love."_

" _ **Tudo o que eu quero é mantê-la protegida do frio...**_

 _ **Dá-la tudo o que o seu coração mais precisa.**_

 _ **Deixe-me levantar-te.**_

 _ **Deixe-me ser seu amor."**_

− Tudo o que eu quero é mantê-la protegida do frio, dá-la tudo o que você precisa e merece. Deixe-me ser seu... Sakura, deixe-me ser seu porto seguro. Eu te amo!

" _May I hold you? (hold you)_

 _As you fall to sleep._

 _When the world is closing in_

 _And you can't breathe,_

 _May I love you? (love you)_

 _May I be your shield?_

 _When no one can be found,_

 _May I lay you down?"_

" _ **Posso segurar você? (segurar você)**_

 _ **Enquanto você adormece,**_

 _ **Quando o mundo estiver se fechando**_

 _ **E você não puder respirar.**_

 _ **Posso amar você? (amar você)**_

 _ **Posso ser seu escudo?**_

 _ **Quando ninguém puder ser encontrado**_

 _ **Deixe-me deitá-la."**_

De repente, Sakura me abraça forte e começa a chorar. Estou tão surpreso quanto ela quando eu comecei essa conversa. Minha respiração para e eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não esperava por essa reação.

 **xxxxSAKURAxxxx**

Eu não podia acreditar quando Sasuke me falou tudo aquilo. Estava tão feliz, mas eu só pude encará-lo e nada mais. Quando pude finalmente mover o meu corpo, eu só o abracei e comecei a chorar. Ainda não consigo falar. Preciso respirar e sentir seu corpo um pouco mais... Só mais um pouco.

" _All that's made me (made me)_

 _Is all worth trading (worth trading)_

 _Just to have one moment with you._

 _So I will let go (will let go)_

 _All that I know (that I know)_

 _Knowing that you're here with me._

 _For your love is changing me."_

" _ **Tudo o que me fez (Me fez)**_

 _ **Vale a pena ser trocado (ser trocado)**_

 _ **Só para ter um momento com você.**_

 _ **Então eu vou deixar ir (vou deixar ir)**_

 _ **Tudo o que eu sei (que eu sei)**_

 _ **Sabendo que você está aqui comigo.**_

 _ **Pelo seu amor estar me mudando.**_

Sasuke não sabe que eu o amo a tanto tempo, que eu continuo viva e sorrindo por ele, só por ele. Mas, eu não pude contá-lo porque tive medo, pensei que eu era apenas uma garotinha para ele, uma irmã mais nova e nada mais.

 _Vamos lá, Sakura! Você tem que dizer alguma coisa._

 **xxxxSASUKExxxx**

Ela está olhando para mim agora, e eu posso ver seu sorriso. Sakura se afastou e respirou fundo.

− Me sinto tão feliz ao ouvir isso, Sasuke. Você é muito importante para mim, e eu sempre sonhei em ouvir essas palavras vindas de você.

Estou imóvel e surpreso. Eu realmente ouvi direito o que ela acabou de falar?

− Mas... Você não continua gostando do seu ex-namorado?

− Eu realmente gostava dele, mas não o amava. E eu acho que ele sabia disso, e talvez, esse tenha sido o motivo que o levou a beijar outra mulher na minha frente e depois ir embora. – Não consigo dizer uma palavra; não sei nem o que pensar.

− Eu realmente aproveitei o meu relacionamento com ele, mas a verdadeira razão de estar com Gaara era para esquecer outra pessoa... Você! – Sakura para de falar por um tempo. – Eu não pude culpá-lo. Foi minha culpa, só minha. Eu pensei que você não gostava de mim como eu gostava de você, que eu era como uma irmã mais nova e amiga. Eu não podia me arriscar a te perder, ficar sem sua companhia e amizade. Tenho certeza que eu não suportaria.

" _May I hold you?_

 _As you fall to sleep,_

 _When the world is closing in_

 _And you can't breathe._

 _May I love you?_

 _May I be your shield?_

 _When no one can be found_

 _May I lay you down?"_

" _ **Posso segurar você? (segurar você)**_

 _ **Enquanto você adormece,**_

 _ **Quando o mundo estiver se fechando**_

 _ **E você não puder respirar.**_

 _ **Posso amar você? (amar você)**_

 _ **Posso ser seu escudo?**_

 _ **Quando ninguém puder ser encontrado**_

 _ **Deixe-me deitá-la."**_

− Te amo, Sasuke.

Não posso esperar mais; não posso mais ficar longe dela. Uma felicidade profunda nasceu e está fluindo dentro de mim. Não tenho mais autocontrole; preciso dela nos meus braços agora mesmo.

Abraço-a forte e deposito um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios, então, nosso beijo se torna mais urgente e quente. Poderia ser apenas um sonho, mas não é. Meu amor está tão próximo de mim, bem aqui nos meus braços, e posso sentir sua pele suave. Essa é a vida real, essa realidade é nossa!

Tenho certeza que esses momentos serão minha inspiração para escrever uma nova canção para cantar para ela. Essa música será chamada "May I".


End file.
